criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Isabella Fairchild
Isabella Fairchild was the killer of her ex-boyfriend, heir Andrew Ashworth, in Troubled Waters (Case #43 of Grimsborough). Profile Isabella is a 25-year-old green-eyed young woman with long brown hair tied up in a bun at the back. Isabella wears a black and white polka dot top. She also has a pair of sunglasses at her neck and likes to wear lipstick. It is known that Isabella drinks mead and sails boat. Events of Criminal Case 's gravestone.|thumb]] Isabella is the daughter of Edgar Fairchild (1953-1998). According to Martha Price, Isabella is the heiress to the Fairchild fortune. When Jones fished Andrew's body out of the water, Isabella fainted, dropping her medallion (which shattered on contact), and upon the team finding a shattered medallion, Isabella started grieving. The team managed to get the brooch like it was brand new and Isabella told the team that she needed the brooch because she cherished her father, even though he passed away when Isabella was 10 years of age, but bestowed her with his fortune, which she felt created a negative impact on the remaining years of her childhood, but Martha's care for Isabella more than made up for that. Isabella knew Andrew when the two ran to each other at charity balls and such, but Isabella did not like Andrew too much, as according to Isabella, had no respect for proprieties. A discussion with Jezabela over the phone paved the way for a second interrogation with Isabella at the police station's interrogation room once the team identified Jezabela's sketch. In this discussion, Isabella was questioned about her patronage at Jezabela's Dungeon, but Isabella was irritated when the team found out about such patronage, a secret she wanted everyone to keep out of reach. Isabella said that she was in some "alternative" (different than usual) relationship with Andrew and frequented Jezabela's Dungeon to dominate people, but Isabella did not want to talk about the relationship since she was upset at the relationship's outcome. This prompted the team to interrogate Martha about Isabella's ties to the victim. Over time, evidence proved that Isabella was the one who slew Andrew. Jones was surprised when the player commenced an arrest on Isabella, but Isabella told the team that she will not argue or deny that she slew Andrew. Isabella kept on bumping into Andrew at charities and he made fun out of and flirted with Isabella every chance he saw her. Isabella gave in to Andrew after he made enough sexual advances on her, that she could not resist, in turn both Andrew and Isabella started their relationship. Both Andrew and Isabella were regulars at Jezabela's Dungeon, but then outside of the club, Andrew wanted to control Isabella's life in every aspect (such as what she was permitted to eat); she dumped him, but he still would not let her go. She decided to see him one last time and that same night, she stole some mead away from Archibald's radar, and reported back to the yacht. Isabella lured him into jumping into the water as part of their "game", but then she turned on the engines of the boat and drove over him. In court, Isabella admitted to the crime but also ranted that her father said people should not rely on others to fix their problems, which was the driving force behind her killing Andrew. While Judge Hall sentenced Isabella to 12 years in jail (parole eligibility in 6 years), the Judge was saddened that she had to sentence a young woman of such good upbringing due to Isabella resorting to heinous actions to make her voice heard. Trivia *In Isabella's "arrest" image, her hairstyle is different (lacks a bun, different bang and a curl added to the right side) and she was missing her bee sting. On top of that, she is seen wearing a bow tie instead of her sunglasses. Case appearances *Troubled Waters (Case #43 of Grimsborough) Gallery 43 isabellajail.png|Isabella, sentenced to 12 years in jail with a chance for parole in 6 years for the murder of Andrew Ashworth. AAshworthVictim.png|Andrew Ashworth, Isabella's late ex-boyfriend. OG SUS 43 602.png 1385814_3194773915380092_1632944072_n.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers